What Happened Afterwards?
by michelley-chan
Summary: After Hikaru got his heart's egg back, everything was back to normal. Now let's focus the story on Amu and Ikuto. Short stories of what happened after the embryo incident. Theres a small plot towards this even though they are mini stories. Rated T for future language etc.*If you read the manga, and watched the anime, it will help you understand some points in these short stories*
1. The kiss

What Happens Afterwards?

**Arthur's Note: Oh my gosh hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING A FANFIC FOR LIKE MONTHS. I have deserted you guys for too long! I had a huge major brain fart, and died. So this isn't a LenxMiku Fanfic I know. I wanted try with Amuto since I LOVE Shugo Chara. So these are like a series of short stories of what happens afterwards after the embryo incident with Amu and Ikuto. Depends how long I'm going to write these mini stories cause of school or the likeness of these stories depending on reviews. I sadly don't have my trusty editor with me, BUT I CAN SURVIVE. Long story short please enjoy (or not), and please… REVIEW/SUSSCRIBE. And sorry for the cheesy titles. I AM HORRIBLE WITH THOSE. So for this noobie story ; w ; I'll try to update more often, and btw guys… HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR. - michelley-chan**

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS NOR SHUGO CHARA. ALL RIGHTS GO TO PEACH PIT c:***

The kiss

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Ran's cheering, and Miki telling her to shut up because it was still early in the morning. Well for her I guess. I got out of bed, and checked my pink alarm clock.

"_7:30 huh… Well I should get up and do something. It is summer break after all." _I thought to myself.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. Then I got dressed in a black spaghetti strapped camisole, on top a half top that was white with a purple heart in the middle, with a lavender polka dot skirt, and some black leggings. I styled my hair with two mini pigtails with a red X clip on each pigtail. I ran downstairs and went towards the door.

I called out, "I'm going out to take a walk mom!"

"Ok! Be back soon! Don't forget your cell phone sweetie!" She replied back.

I patted my cell phone where it was safely inside the pocket of my leggings. I went out the door and started walking to the park.

I sighed while I walked. I had this huge thing in my mind. The kiss Ikuto gave me yesterday. After Hikaru got his heart's egg back, everything went back to normal. While I was about to go home yesterday, Ikuto suddenly stopped me and kissed me on the cheek! AND IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TOO AGHHH. He also said that he was going to find his father searching all around the world, and he was going to come back to Japan one day. After that kiss, he left.

I was really confused whether Ikuto actually liked me or not, or if that was just one of his usual teases. I couldn't ask him since he already ran away with Yoru before I could even ask. I also didn't know my feelings to Ikuto either! I started to blush a deep red, and Su suddenly asked me, "Amu-chan? What are you thinking about? You're blushing!"

"Amu's probably thinkin' about Ikuto heh heh." Ran said out loud and she twirled happily giggling.

"Ah, true young love. Ah Yoru!~ He's so dreamy!" Miki dreamily said putting her hands on her cheeks.

I blushed even more and told them to be quiet (because sadly it was true) and then I started chasing them. I chased them all the way to the park where we had a lot of fun! Like falling off the swings, sliding down the slide backwards, and doing random chara changes! Until my phone gave out a text ringtone.

"Huh? A text?" I wondered.

I checked the text and it was from Ikuto. I started blush a pink color. It was a picture of him smiling taking a picture of him with a plate of heart shaped macaroons. I read the message that he sent after the picture.

_I'm in France! And I'm eating pink, green, and blue macaroons! I'm also in an orchestra group (: I miss you Amu. The colors of the macaroons reminded me of you._

I started to blush furiously. Then Ran, Miki, and Su read the text while I was off daydreaming. Then they gasped and giggled and I read the rest.

_P.S I'm going to visit soon! And Amu, I love you. Bye (;_

I fell to the ground covering my face from the total embarrassment of me reading the text! Does he really mean it?! I started to remember all those times I had with him. The time he saved me at the Aquarium, the time he stayed over at my house secretly, and the time I saved him from him being possessed by Dark Rebel, and also the time when I helped him gain his freedom from Easter. And that's when I realized, I really did love him.

I texted back," Baka. Go eat your macaroons." I didn't want to say I love you just yet. It was going to be a surprise.

**Ikuto's POV**

I thought about the text I just sent Amu, and I had the slightest bit of hope that she knew that I really meant it when I said "I love you" to her. Then my text ringtone rang and I read the text. "Baka. Go eat your macaroons." I chuckled at the thought knowing she was always such a Tsundere. I blushed just a tint of light pink from the thought of that text that I just sent her, and leaned back in the chair. I sighed and ate a blue macaroon, and while I was on my first bite, Yoru started staring at me.

"Is there something wrong Yoru?" I asked him with a smile.

"Ikuto's never blushed before Nya." He replied.

Oh so he saw me blush? Well, I guess it's true that I haven't blushed in that way. Maybe it's because I found someone to my liking now.

"Yeah I know Yoru. Maybe I found a reason why to blush now. Maybe it's love." I thoughtfully said to him. I held him cupped in my hands.

Yoru gave me a happy, yet sad smile. Then he suddenly said to me, "You're growing up, Ikuto."

**Arthur's Note: Ahhh I hope you enjoyed this story! More to come in the future c: Please Review the story! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year's Eve! Bye! – michelley-chan.**

_Meanwhile at home…._

**Dia: -yawn- Ahh Amu-chan? –looks at alarm clock- 9:20? **_I looked around the room to find that it's empty. And Ran, Miki, and Su are gone too_**. W-WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!**

A/N: Apparently they forgot about Dia ; w ; Poor her. REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE


	2. Sudden Visit?

**Arthur's note: Hi everyone! So… 2****nd**** chapter c: Sorry it took so long! Homework and less computer use! And here's a little note to all of you, you will understand some points in these stories more if you've read the manga and watched the anime ^_^. And since school's coming in a week, I might not be able to write the next chapter for a while… anyways, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/SUBSCRIBE. –michelley-chan**

Chapter 2: Sudden Visit

**Amu's POV**

"Hurry up Amu-chan! You're going to miss seeing him in time!" Miki shouted while flying quickly in the air.

My legs were wearing out, but I knew I had to keep running. I just had to. I needed to meet him at the airport before I lose him, and don't know where to look for him.

"Amu-chan we're almost there! You can do it!" Ran cheered while flying by my head.

Wait. Ran. Oh my gosh why didn't I think of this sooner?! I'm so stupid! Baka Baka Baka Amu!

I stopped and shouted to Ran, "Ran! Chara-change!" Why didn't I think of this sooner? It would've been so much easier gosh!

Ran halted then glanced at me, and smiled. She quickly responded, "OH RIGHT. I FORGOT. Ready Amu? Hop. Step. JUMP!"

Tiny wings with a pink heart in the inner side appeared by my ankles. I lifted my arms up and wings with a heart appeared hovering above my wrists. Then WHOOSH!~ I went flying into the air weightless. Miki, Su, and Dia were by my left side while Ran was sitting on my shoulder. We were almost at the airport yes! I can't believe this was happening… And it all started just when I woke up too…

_Flashback from an hour ago…_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _

"_Ngh… who can that be…" I groggily thought to myself._

I slowly opened my eyes and checked my clock. 7:20. Who can it be texting me this early in the morning on summer break? Everyone's supposed to be sleeping! I need my beauty sleep!  
I checked my phone, and read the text. My eyes got wide of surprise and happiness from what I read! I almost even fell out of my bed! A text from Utau! I reread it again just to make sure I read it right.

_Yo Amu. Sorry for waking you up so early on summer break, but this is urgent. Ikuto's coming to the airport in less than an hour. He texted me this last night, and wanted me to come pick him up. SADLY I CAN'T PICK UP MY DEAR BROTHER DUE TO MY RECORDING SESSION RIGHT NOW. So it's up to you. Bet you're happy. This will probably be a surprise to him. Don't. Be. Late. Pinky. _

Yup I read it right. Why such a sudden visit?! And why didn't he tell me hmph. I checked my clock again. 7:30. That meant I had to be at the airport by 8:20 or less! Oh man!

I quickly jumped out of bed and opened up my closet.

"_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" I frantically thought. _

I quickly chose out a simple outfit. I wore a white, off shoulders long sleeve with a pink skull in the middle that covered my butt, black shorts for my bottoms, and red and light pink striped socks that reached up to the mid-part of my thighs. I wore black flats, and clipped my hair to side to make a side ponytail with a red X clip in front.

Then I went to wake up my Charas.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! Wake up! We have something important to do today!" I called to them bending forward towards their eggs.

"Ngh… What's going on Amu?" Ran sleepily came out of her egg with her egg shell on her head.

"Yeah Amu… I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here!" Miki said as she rubbed her eyes.

Dia and Su just came out of their eggs just yawning.

"Come on! We got to get to the airport! Ikuto's coming!" I quickly said to them since I was in a hurry, and really did not want to be late.

"What time is it? It feels so early!" Su asked.

"I don't wanna go… I'm just gonna go back inside my egg…" Dia said groggily about to go back inside her egg.

I looked at my cell phone that was already in my pocket. "7:40! Come on! He's coming in less than an hour!" I practically begged them to get up.

They finally got out of their eggs and we quickly went downstairs. Mom was making breakfast.

"I'll be back in an hour mom!" I quickly called out. I was in such a hurry! I really wanted to see Ikuto.

"Where are you going Amu?" Mom asked questionably.

I was already at the door. She would understand right? It was just me seeing Ikuto.

"To the airport! Ikuto's coming to visit mom. I need to go." I called out.

She hesitated for a bit thinking if I should go or not. Finally she sighed and smiled.

"Be back soon ok? Come back for lunch." She happily said.

I smiled thinking that she allowed me to go!

"Kay I'll be back soon!"

I quickly rushed out the door. It would take 45 minutes to get to the airport! Would I be too late? I started running and running because I was running for him. My love.

_Now back to where we were before…_

Was I going to make it? I checked my phone quickly. 8:18. Oh my gosh Ikuto's plane was going to land in 2 minutes! OR WORSE. IT ALREADY LANDED. OH MAN. I saw the building to the airport. So close!

"Don't worry Amu-chan! Leave it to me! We'll make it there in no time!" Ran said cheerfully.

But how? Ikuto would be inside any minute. I wasn't going to make it was I…

"HOP. STEP. JUMP. TWIRLING AND WHIRLING! WHEEEEEE" Ran happily said.

Wait what? Twirling and whirling? What did she mea- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

WHOOSH. I went 3x faster all the sudden! Wind hit my face. I felt like a rocket! WHOA. WAS THIS AN UPGRADE OR SOMETHING?! Well at least I was going faster!  
I finally arrived at the entrance. The wings with hearts disappeared and I ran inside with my charas by me.

"Thanks Ran! I love you!" I told Ran.

"Tee Hee!~" Ran smiled and responded.

"_Ikuto… Ikuto… Where is he?! Is he here? Was I too late? Awww man!" I worriedly thought to myself._

I looked around everywhere. No sign of him. No dark blue haired teen anywhere! I checked my phone. 8:27. I was too late… I fell to the ground while tears ran down my face. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went by my head.

"Amu-chan don't cry!" Dia said sadly.

I wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept on falling… Everyone was staring at me. Whispers of: _Why is she crying? Oh my, the poor girl… Is she lost?_

Then suddenly big hands covered my eyes. I was so surprised! I felt the hands gently and tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"Don't cry… Why are you crying Amu? Aren't you happy to see me?" The deep voice said softly.

The voice I longed to hear. The person I longed to see. Was that him?

I turned around and saw him. Ikuto. His long, dark blue hair. His smile. He was wearing a sweatshirt and dark blue jeans with sneakers. And of course his violin on his back with the Dumpty Key hanging for the handle. His luggage beside him with Yoru sitting on it.

"Yo! Long time no see Amu nya!" Yoru cheered.

A big smile appeared on my face and I hugged him tightly stuffing my face in his chest.

"Ikuto! You're back! Welcome home!" I said muffled into his sweatshirt.

He hugged me tightly back and I felt his face in my hair.

"I'm home…" Ikuto said silently.

**Ikuto's POV **

I thought Utau was going to pick me up, but instead…It was her. My Amu. Cute as always, but crying on the floor? I quickly approached her, but covered her eyes. Her expression though. So cute… It changed from sadness to happiness. It surprised me when she hugged me so tightly. And so I quickly hugged her. I missed her voice, her hair, her eyes, her smile, and especially, herself. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"_Heh Heh. Her scent. Her hair smells nice." I thought while smirking onto her head._

I'm finally home.

**A/N: Ahhh. Had such a brain fart LOL. I hoped you liked this though. These mini stories may have a plot to them c: So I'm going to be on hiatus due to limited computer time, and school coming up soon. Chapter will be up probably within 2 weeks to a month. Just a quick reminder for you all. Hope you liked. So like always please review/follow/subscribe! –michelley-chan**


End file.
